Who's Evil?
by Son of oblivion
Summary: Perseus Nero, A name feared and hated by Chaos. Why? He is the only one who has the will to oppense him. Perseus Nero is a hero and Legend on his home plant, the plant he left to protect. Chaos said he would protect, he lied. Chaos is now after the third plant in the Sol system, it's the UFR's job to protect it. Can Perseus Nero Protect and keep his ID a to himself.


Who's Evil?

Center of the Milky Way

Flagship Olympus

Let it begin.

Perseus Nero's Pov

It's been 20 yrs since I joined Chaos in order to save the gods,18 yrs since I became his Assassin. It's been 10 yrs since I learned that Chaos wanted to destroy the gods, 9 yrs since I've started to stop him. Now it is time for the last battles for Earth to begin.

Line Break

"Lord Nero, the Norse want to know if the truce is still on." My serecnd-in-command Reported.

"Tell them they have my word and I do not go back on my word, oh, and Sea's Wisdom, Don't call me Lord."

"Yes sir. and sir, Perseus Medusa wants to speak with you."

"Send him in."

"Yes sir." Sea's Wisdom walk out the door as Perseus Medusa walked in.

"You have away with gods Perseus Nero, you will cease to azme me."

"At lest may code name means Destroyer and Wise Warrior and not Destroyer and Guardian. Which, by the way is all your good at."

"Hey, I tought you everything you know."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, when and were?"

"Arena, 30 mins, be there."

"You got it."

30 mins later

No one's pov

Two warriors walk into the arena, one had Bronze armor that had a gorgon head on it that moved. He had two shin guardians with half-inch spikes coming out of them, a spear and shield on his back with a sword on his wast. The other had on a pitch black Assassin robe with two gauntlets that covered his hand and fore arm, a crossbow on one thigh and a 10 inch combat knife on the other. Two swords on his back, hidden blades within the gauntlets, and if you looked close eaugh you could see a ball point pen strap to his left gauntlet.

Perseus Medusa's pov

Perseus Nero look petty beast in that armor, but my armor is better.

"Warrior's, get into you positions!" Sea's Wisdom yelled out. "begin!"

I pulled out my spear and block a strike from Perseus Nero's Knife, I countered with a low strike to his legs. I let out a cuash as one of his bolts hit me in the chest, giving him the time to knock my spear out of my hands and roundhouse kick me, sending me to the floor. As I hit the floor, I used the monument to do a side flip back on my feet and pulled out my sword and shield just in time to block a strike. I countered with a swipe to the legs then shied bashed his arm that was holding the combat knife. it flew out of his hands and into the stands. He pulled the swords off his back just in time to block the attack, giving me chance to disarm him. It worked, but the move also disarm me as while, I grasped the sword hilt that was strapped to my fore arm. I pushed the button on the bottom, a 4 meter sword sword appeared. Perseus Nero pulled the pen from it holder and pop the cap off, a 3 and a half meter long sword took its place. 'I'm not going to win this battle, now that he has the master sword out.' I sung my sword at his head only for him to block it, he had my sword in a grip, no.. he's going to win. He did the one move no one but him has mastered, the disarming move. I found my sword behind my head with his at my neck.

"Do you yield?"

"I yield." I said in defeat.

"here you go, good job by the way, Sea's Wisdom might have to watch his back if he wants to keep his job."

"Thinks, What's up SW?"

"Sorry to bast in, but Chaos's fleet is on a course for Earth. Scouts and are spy's say that the ships are full of supplies and troops, enough to wage a war for dacde."

"Damn! Move all force's that are able to beat Chaos there and tell them to start setting up in the Sol system. I want a base on Titan, outpost in the comtit belt, refuel posts on Pluto and Mars, and put us at top speed for the Sol system."

"Yes sir, and sir? do you think we can win this war?"

"I will not let Chaos destroy my Plant for his own gain, that Lair will not take another thing from me, lets move it!"

Line Break

Sol system-Orbiting Earth

Nightshade Dianne

My commander was very worried about are home plant, I wonder if Chaos is going to attack here?

"Nightshade Dianne, you must tell the gods they need to prepare for war."

"Perseus Nero, It's about tell you called me."

"Nightshade, we are on Delta Echo 4, Chaos is coming your way, the rest of the fleet is on their way. UFR Olympus is on a intercept course, I'll try to buy you as much time as I can. I'll rift to you when you're on Olympus, Perseus Nero out."

"I hate it when he does that."

Time Skip

Olympus

Artemis pov

'sigh' another failed meeting about the were about's of Percy Jackson, Poseidon rarely leave's Altians any more. At lest one good thing came out of this, we are more of a family now.

" Hello Olympians."

"Who are you." Zeus asked.

"I am Chaos and I'm here for your surrender."

"Wait, What?"

"I want you to not put up a f-" That was all he said before what look to be a rip in the air appeared.

"Nightshade Dianne, how's Perseus Nero doing? I hear that he is now the leader of UFR?"

"Leave now Chaos." A male to the right of the one called Nightshade Dianne, therted.

"Or what? Sea's Hunter."

"Or we'll make you leave."

"Yeah right." Chaos replied before he throw a ball of what looked to be soilded darkness at the group. They didn't move out of its way, one of the males steeped forward and raised a hand, the ball seemed to vanish into thin air.

"I see Perseus Nero taught you how to control darkness?"

"I taught him more than that, Chaos." A male voice said.

"Perseus Nero, come to die?"

"No, but I'll take your death." the voice replied before a male figure drop from the roof. 'clang' was I you could hear as Chaos and the male clashed swords.

"Give up Perseus Nero, you'll never win."

"If I die the UFR will still live on, someone will take my place, make sure what I died for doesn't go down in vain. But I'll take every one of you solders and you if possible before I will die."

"You are nothing!"

"No, you are wrong, I am a Assassin!' the male yelled, as Chaos flew back.

"I'll be back Jackson, and next time you won't beat me." Chaos warned before just vanished.

"Percy?"

**An: I love cliffhangers, don't you. well.. I'm posting all this story's because I went a year and half with out posting so I'm going to post a lot of story's. I'm going to up date 'Birth of the Legend', 'Revenge of the gods', the Legacy series, and i'm going to post 'Quest for Vengeance'. So keep a look out and remember, reviews equal happy author, happy author equals faster chapters, faster chapters equal happy readers. reaper of souls 115, you get to choose the next story to update, cause I'm clueless. enjoy**


End file.
